


Who Said It First?

by hyunlixx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hyunlix, Hyunlix being cute, Jinlix - Freeform, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunlixx/pseuds/hyunlixx
Summary: "I love you too, you idiot."





	Who Said It First?

It’s felix’s first night in Korea, he dropped by the JYP office to look around the building and get familiar with the place. It is already 11 PM but he heard noises from the upper floor. He decided to check upon it, as he was nothing but curious. In the dance practice room there was another male trainee probably his age dancing passionately. He doesn’t want to bother the guy so he decided to leave, but then he dropped his things to the floor and made some noise. The music from the dance practice room stopped and the dancing guy opened the door and approached him. Felix feels bad for disrupting him. “Hey, is everything okay?” said the other guy “Oh yeah everything’s fine I kind of dropped my stuffs…” Without any second thoughts the other guy helped him. _He’s nice_ Felix thought. “By the way I’m Hyunjin, you must be the new trainee” “Yeah I’m Felix” They smiled at each other. “Let’s be good friends, I’m pretty sure you'll want to considering your new here” Hyunjin said jokingkly. “Oh yeah that’d be great!”

It has been a week since they first met. Hyunjin had always helped Felix with dancing and is always there to comfort him whenever he’s homesick. Hyunjin has that smile that empowers him that always makes him want to do better. It has been hard for Felix, away from his hometown, adapting to new cultures and a new language, it has not been easy for him. But hey at least he got to spend more time with Hyunjin to improve everything. He does not get why Hyunjin is always helping him and never complains, though he just met Felix for a whole week. Hyunjin has been a trainee for 2 years and he has been close with 7 other trainees  and he chose to introduce them to Felix. They welcomed Felix to the group and they have gotten closer day by day. After a while, the company announced that a new male group will be formed that will include Felix, Hyunjin and the 7 others. The fact that Felix and Hyunjin will be in one group made Felix so happy.

**The next day**

Today is moving day, everyone will finally live together in the dorm and they are deciding who their roommates will be. Chan is the designated leader of the group so he instructed everyone to choose their roommates “Okay Seungmin you can start.” Chan said. Felix is praying so hard so that no one will choose Hyunjin, this way he gets to be with him. It’s Changbin’s turn now and Felix is extremely nervous as Changbin is close with Hyunjin, “I chose to be with... Hyunjin” Changbin stated. _No no no_ Felix thought while glancing at Hyunjin. Everyone chose each other and Felix ended up having his room to himself as the group has an odd number of members, so one of them had to sleep alone and that guy is Felix.

**A few months later**

Felix’s brain is always filled with Hyunjin. It has been a few months now, why is he still fluttered whenever Hyunjin touches him and why is he always mesmerized by Hyunjin’s visuals. Whenever he’s not sitting beside Hyunjin or is separated with him for some time he just wants to get close to him, he always misses Hyunjin whenever he’s away. What is Felix feeling? He constantly writes everything in his journal, his feelings, yes his feelings for the one and only Hwang Hyunjin. Suddenly, a knock was heard; Felix was startled and immediately closed his journal and hid it. “Felix, do you want to have dinner with me?” Hyunjin asked. “Uhm ah oh yeah let’s go.” Felix stuttered _stop it act normal_ Felix muttered. “What did you say?” Hyunjin questioned “Oh nothing, let’s depart once I change.”

When Felix stepped outside of his room he saw the other members ready to go, how dumb was he to think that he’ll only be having dinner with Hyunjin. “C’mon Felix hurry!” Jisung whined. _Disappointment_ that’s what Felix is feeling right now. They all had dinner at the nearest Japanese restaurant and they were having a lot of fun. However, the whole dinner time Felix was overly quiet and different and Hyunjin noticed that.

“Hey are you okay? You seem down since we departed…” Hyunjin worried, “I’m fine, don’t worry” Felix lied, because what else could he say? I’m not, because I’ve fallen for you??? “Wow did you just lie to me? C’mon Felix I know you, and you look nothing like fine. Please tell me if something is bothering you.” Felix stayed quiet he knows that he can’t just confess to Hyunjin like that, it will change everything. “I’m probably just homesick, I’m going to sleep good night Hyunjinnie.” _I love you._

Hyunjin is aware that Felix lied to him; he knows something is wrong but Felix won’t tell him. He just hopes that Felix will feel better tomorrow.

**The next morning**

Felix got up and gosh why does his heart hurt so much, he really needs to get this weight off of his chest but how and when can he do it? He knows that he can’t ever confess to Hyunjin, but he misses spending time with Hyunjin so much so he decided to invite Hyunjin to sleep with him tonight, he knows it will make him feel better. “Hyunjinnie, will you sleep with me tonight? I feel kind of lonely sometimes…” Hyunjin did not even hesitate and instantly said yes. Hyunjin assumes that this might be what’s bothering Felix the other day so with no doubt, he decided to accompany Felix.

Felix’s room has one bed, a twin sized bed. They both know that it’s going to get a little cramped but none of them minds. Felix faced the right side and Hyunjin follows. Hyunjin stared at Felix because he knows that Felix is having a hard time but he doesn’t know what is it that is bothering Felix. So he decided to console Felix. Hyunjin hugged Felix, even though he doesn’t know what Felix’s problem is, he doesn’t mind, he won’t force Felix to tell him, he just wanted to comfort Felix and be there for him. Felix flinched, but he feels warm and happy inside, he feels safe and sound but he is still wretched at the same time. After a few minutes Felix fell asleep, while Hyunjin is still wide awake staring at Felix and stroking Felix’s hair _what’s with you Felix, where’s the cheerful and cute Felix that I knew._ Hyunjin deeply sighed as he is buried with worry. “I wanted you to be my roommate but Changbin hyung chose you first” Felix muttered in his sleep. Hyunjin smiled softly _I was hoping for you to be my roommate too_ Hyunjin thought. Hyunjin hugged Felix even tighter and kissed his forehead.

Felix woke up and opened his eye with the sight of Hyunjin sleeping right in front of him. Their faces were only 5 centimetres apart. _Ethereal_ Felix thought. Felix wanted to kiss the other so bad, but he knew that he can’t. A moment later Hyunjin wakes up and greeted Felix. “I’m so sleepy, come closer it feels good to hug you when sleeping.” Hyunjin uttered with his sleepy voice. This is the voice that Felix can’t ever resist, Felix’s heart pounded so fast and hugs Hyunjin right away. It only took them a few minutes to sleep again. Suddenly the lovely leader, Chan opened the door and woke them up “C’mon lovebirds wake up!” Hyunjin and Felix directly draw away from each other and went outside. “Hyunjin-ah where were you last night?” Changbin asked, “Oh I slept with Felix since he got lonely in there. “We’re going to watch a movie after breakfast and we’re all ready, since you guys just woke up you two can just hang out together” Woojin said. 

“Bye guys, see you at night”

Felix and Hyunjin had an awkward silence, until Hyunjin chose to break the ice “Hey sleepyhead, where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere you want to.”

“What about we have lunch and go to a movie together, like a date!” Hyunjin joked.

“Yeah… sure “a date”” Felix replied.

They ate at the Australian restaurant nearby because Hyunjin knows his friend misses home and he’s doing his best to cheer Felix up. Later on, they chose to watch the brand new horror movie. Everyone knows that Felix is a coward, and how he’s not good with horror movies, but God knows the things Felix would do for Hyunjin.

Every time there’s a surprising scene, Felix would squeal and cover his eyes.  “Felix-ah are you scared? Do you want us to stop watching this and go home instead?” Hyunjin asked while placing his arms around Felix’s shoulders and caressing him. “No it’s alright” Felix lied. This is a great chance for them to spend time together why would Felix screw it up?

On the way home, Felix decided that this is the right time to confess, he knows he will be heartbroken if he got rejected but it’s worth the shot, he needs to get it off his chest.

“Hyunjinnie”

“Yeah?”

Felix is extremely nervous. “I want to tell you something, you don’t have to say anything or answer it I just feel the need to tell you this.”

Hyunjin’s curiosity is accumulating. “Okay, what is it Felix?”

Felix leaned at the wall on the sides of the streets. “I want to thank you for everything that you’ve done for me, you’ve been really nice and helpful since my first day here. Whenever I feel down and on the verge of giving up, you were always there for me no matter what even though we’ve only been friends for 3 months. I-“Felix doesn’t know how to say it, what if Hyunjin hates him after this? “What I wanted to say is; you’re one of the nicest human being I’ve ever met in my entire life. You are fucking beautiful and you are everything to me. I’ve fallen for you so hard that it hurts, I’ve liked you since the first day we met. That was the thing that was bothering me, I was afraid that if I tell you, you’ll hate me.” _Here goes nothing_ Felix thought.

“I fucking love you Hwang Hyunjin, not a platonic kind of love but it’s the type of love where I feel like I’m suffocating when I’m not with you, that my heart skips a beat whenever I see you, that I have butterflies in my stomach whenever you touch me.” Felix broke down into tears and with no thoughts Hyunjin passionately stuck his lips onto Felix’s, the kiss was unexpected and long but it feels warm and right at the same time. Both Hyunjin and Felix have been waiting for this moment, they were hungry for each other. They both parted to breathe and Hyunjin wiped Felix’s tears and started kissing all over Felix’s face.

“I love you too you idiot.” Hyunjin stated while fondly smiling at his significant other. “I’ve liked you since the first day we met, I’ve always wanted to be the first one to say “I love you” but I guess you beat me into it” Hyunjin chuckled.

“We were both idiots” Felix laughed.

They kissed once more, but it was deeper and more meaningful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I've been into Hyunlix lately so I decided to make this short story. This is my first time making a fan fiction so I hope that you guys will like it! Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated! Also posted this on AFF.
> 
> hmu on twitter if you wanna be friends! @hyunlixclan


End file.
